1. Field
Embodiments may relate to an induction heating device. More particularly, embodiments may relate to an induction heating device to be provided on a table or the like, and that has a beautiful appearance.
2. Background
A table in restaurants or homes may be used for having meals or placing objects thereon.
Induction heating devices may generate heat using an induction heating method, which is environmentally friendly and does not generate gaseous carbon.
In the past, tabletop-pad-type induction heating devices, which may be provided on the table when used, have been manufactured.